The present inventive technology relates to the field of message playback devices. The present inventive technology may be used more particularly, but not exclusively, to play back context appropriate messages relevant to an environment in which a user interacts.
While widely available in general, conventional message playback devices may lack certain capabilities that would be desirable in such devices. For example, conventional message playback devices may have limited capabilities to coordinate message playback to specific environments, address specific user needs, and interact with such users in a contextually aware manner relevant to the specific environment in which the message playback device is placed. Moreover, conventional message playback devices may lack self-contained configurations and in situ capabilities to leverage their usefulness with respect to the specific nature of environments in which they may be placed. Such environments may include, but are not limited to, refrigerators, automobiles, and other locations in which message playback capabilities appropriate to the specific environment may be desired.
The foregoing problems related to conventional message playback devices may represent a long-felt need for an effective solution to the same. While implementing elements may have been available, actual attempts to meet this need may have been lacking to some degree. This may have been due to a failure of those having ordinary skill in the art to fully appreciate or understand the nature of the problems and challenges involved. As a result of this lack of understanding, attempts to meet these long-felt needs may have failed to effectively solve one or more of the problems or challenges here identified. These attempts may even have led away from the technical directions taken by the present inventive technology and may even result in the achievements of the present inventive technology being considered to some degree an unexpected result of the approach taken by some in the field.